1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical touch apparatus capable of effectively covering the entire possible touch point location region under the condition that the light source emitter can only rotate limited rotation angle and operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the current touch apparatus, such as a resistance touch apparatus, a capacitance touch apparatus, and an optical touch apparatus, can detect one touch point or more touch points through different detection theorems or ways. In the various types of touch apparatus mentioned above, because the optical touch apparatus has a characteristic of good transmittance; it has become another well-used technology different from the resistance touch apparatus and the capacitance touch apparatus.
However, the conventional optical touch apparatus must comprise many light source emitters and light receivers set around the panel to detect touch points, therefore, additional space requirement of the entire panel apparatus is caused, so that the volume of the conventional optical touch apparatus can not be reduced, the manufacturing cost will be also huge, and the conventional optical touch apparatus also fails to achieve touch point detection with high resolution. Recently, the triangulation measurement method is applied to the optical touch technology to detect the touch points. In this way, the touch inputting resolution can be enhanced and the amount of the light emitters and the light receivers can be reduced, however, not only the problem of additional space requirement can not be solved, but also some new problems such as complicated calculations and the reflector of the border should be positioned precisely are occurred.
Although the current optical touch apparatus can use the optical devices such as the rotational light source emitter, the light guider, and the photoelectric sensor to achieve the touch point detection with high resolution to effectively solve the above-mentioned problems. However, the optical touch apparatus not only needs to increase the cost of disposing the light guiders, but also its rotational light source emitter needs to rotate within a large angle range, so that the scanning lights can fully cover the entire area of the possible touch point location region on the panel, accordingly, the optical touch apparatus will have non-ideal operating frequency when the optical touch apparatus practically senses the touch points, and this problem should be solved.
Therefore, the invention provides an optical touch apparatus and operating method thereof to solve the aforementioned problems.